


Defying Gravity

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry goes to collect Snape’s body and is surprised to find him still alive.  From 1998 through to 2002, Severus and Harry exchange owls and have a series of chance encounters.  In the meantime, George Weasley is trying to get over the death of his brother and after a number of years of research finally finds a spell which he is convinced will bring Fred back.  The spell backfires and Severus and Harry are caught in the middle of it all.  With a spell gone wrong, a freak snow storm, misunderstandings, numerous career changes, some Muggle musical theatre and a bit of Johnny Cash along the way, is there any hope that Severus and Harry will work through the muddle to get their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, 1998**

Harry stared at the body which lay still on the bed and despite his better inclinations, reached for one of Snape’s hands. He held it in his own and twisted it around a little, taking in the long, thin fingers a little stained from brewing potions. Snape’s hands were ridiculously soft which Harry found surprising for some reason, given that Snape was such a miserable bastard. Harry swallowed and squeezed the hand in his own.

“You had better wake up, Professor. I didn’t lug your body half-way across Hogwarts grounds just to have you die on me.” Harry glared at Snape and hoped that might work. He imagined Snape didn’t like being glared at very much.

After the war had been won, Harry had left the families in the Great Hall who mourned their dead and had gone to look for Snape’s body. He had been quite determined to give him the best burial he could, and wanted to ensure the Wizarding world at large knew that Snape had been a hero, in the end. When he got there he could still hear the faint sounds of ragged, gurgling breathing and with a strength he didn’t know he had, he had carried Snape’s body to the Mediwitches and Mediwizards. Anti-venom, they had told Harry afterwards. Trust Snape to be prepared for every eventuality.

Harry looked at Snape for a long time and decided perhaps he might appreciate a little noise in the room, which was deathly silent. He thought carefully and then began to hum to himself. He remembered the song from a Muggle musical Hermione had taken him to see in London. The good looking men in leather had distracted from the story somewhat but Harry had purchased the soundtrack and a Muggle CD player shortly afterwards. It turned out he rather liked Muggle musicals.

“What is that infernal racket?”

Harry blinked. He saw Severus had cracked open one eye and was giving Harry one of his best glares.

Harry felt a rush of relief and reached out a hand and poked Snape in the side. “You’re awake.”

“Well observed, Potter.” Snape moved away from Harry’s hand and scowled at him. “What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?”

“I’m the one that saved you.” Harry puffed his chest out proudly and reached for Snape’s hand again. A low snarl made him think twice and he pulled his hand away. “I might have known you would have been taking anti-venom.”

“Yes, well.” Snape struggled to sit and then let out another groan. 

“Best not to move, Professor.” Harry stilled Snape in his movements, ignoring the repeated growl of warning. “Let me get the Mediwizard – he can tell you everything.” With a happy grin, Harry hopped up and moved to the door. He cast one glance back to look at Snape who stared at the ceiling looking pained and a little confused. 

Harry let the door close behind him and leaned back on the wall in the empty corridor, his body a little limp with relief. “I’m glad you’re awake, Professor.”

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 1998**

Professor,

I hope you are well settled back at home and have everything you need. That hospital gown ~~was rather revealing~~ didn’t look terribly comfortable.

I enclose a small gift which I thought you might enjoy. It’s a Muggle CD player, for listening to music. I have also included one of my favourites to get you started. I thought you might enjoy it, because it’s about wizards and witches and things. Muggles think witches are green which I found hilarious. Hermione was quite insulted. The songs are really something.

I suggest you listen to number six first. It’s called Defying Gravity. I like it. It makes me think of Quidditch. ~~Among other things.~~

Get well soon, Professor.

Harry.

~~P.S. When you’re well enough perhaps we could have a Firewhiskey together or something?~~

**Owl from Severus Snape to Harry Potter, 1998**

Potter,

I should thank you for the CD player which is quite useful. I have always rather enjoyed Muggle opera.

I must request, however, that you do not recommend any further music for my perusal. I am quite convinced that your last attempt to do so caused my ears to bleed. 

S.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Hermione Granger, 1998**

Hermione

Are you still up for coming to see Les Miserables with me on Sunday? Are you absolutely sure I’m going to enjoy it? It sounds bloody depressing.

Harry.

P.S. Do you know anything about opera? I quite fancy listening to some. 

**The Ministry of Magic – Ministry Ball, 1999**

“Auror Potter.” 

Harry collapsed in a chair next to Snape and reached out for another glass of champagne from the tray which moved around the room charmed to go to empty handed guests.

“Merlin, don’t call me that.”

Snape arched an eyebrow at Harry, looking a little amused. “It is your proper title is it not?”

“Not for much longer.” Harry looked into his glass, the same glum feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. “I reckon they’re going to transfer me. I’m a rubbish Auror – plus I bloody hate it.”

“Is that so?” Snape hummed thoughtfully and took a sip of his own champagne. “I rather thought you would revolutionise the Ministry in that usual bull-in-a-china shop manner of yours. Where do you expect to be transferred?”

“Who knows?” Harry shrugged and kicked the toe of his boot off the floor. “I heard rumours about the Department of Magical Catastrophes and Accidents.”

“I see. Well that seems apt.”

Harry turned to glare at Snape who appeared to be smiling. “Well I’m glad my plight amuses you, Professor.”

“Severus will do just fine, Potter – it may have escaped your notice but I am no longer your Professor, thankfully.”

“Right.” Harry nodded and tried out the name, letting it roll off his tongue until he saw Severus had arched an eyebrow at him with another amused look. “I’ll try to remember.”

“Please do.” Severus took another sip of his champagne and looked away from Harry. “I have found your gift most useful.”

“I’m glad.” Harry perked up a little for the first time that evening. “I listened to some opera. Not half bad. I like that Pacino chap.”

“Puccini.” Severus nodded. “It appears you have a little taste after all.”

“Do you listen to anything else, then?” Harry looked curiously at Severus and saw a light flush rising in his cheeks.

“Not particularly.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be like that.” Harry grinned and nudged Severus. “I doubt I would know them anyway. I only really listen to stuff from Muggle musicals.”

Severus snorted and placed down his glass, reaching for another glass of champagne as the tray came whizzing towards them both. “I rather like Johnny Cash.”

“Hm. Nope, don’t know him. I’ll have to give it a go.”

“There really is no need, Potter.” Severus turned to Harry and then gestured to the room. “I thought you would be dancing. Isn’t Miss Weasley here this evening?”

“Ginny?” Harry laughed and shook his head. “She’s probably somewhere but I’m not really her type anymore, no more than she is mine.”

“Indeed.” Severus took a moment to look at the people moving around the dance floor. “You are no longer intending to marry into the Weasley family, then?”

“I’m not really intending to marry at all.” Harry snorted and then leaned in to Severus with a conspiratorial whisper. “I prefer my partners a little more…masculine.” He moved back and furrowed his brow for a moment. “Not that I have had much experience to speak of.”

“Much?”

“Any.” Harry felt a flush heat his cheeks and cursed his body for always reacting to Severus as if he was fifteen years old again. “I don’t really know many blokes who would be interested – in other blokes, I mean. I thought Malfoy was for a while but it turns out he just really likes his hair.”

“I see.” Severus took a slow sip of his champagne. “And Draco would have been of interest to you had he been so inclined?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “We’d kill each other and I don’t really go for blonds. Plus I think I would be more suited to an older man.”

Severus spluttered out some of his champagne and coughed as Harry patted him on the back, earning himself a glare.

“What on earth makes you think that?”

“Well, I’m pretty mature for my age – I’ve been through a war and all of that.” Harry settled back in his seat and looked out on the dance floor as he frowned a little. “Bit of a shame to miss out on the dancing, though. I like to dance, even though I’m rubbish at it.”

“Is that so?” Severus looked at Harry as if he had two heads and then his lips pulled into a slow smirk. “I would be prepared to take a turn around the dance floor with you, Potter – I imagine it would cause quite the scandal.”

“You want to _dance_ with me?” Harry stared at Severus to see if he was playing some sort of trick but Severus simply arched an eyebrow at Harry, his face giving nothing away.

“You wanted to dance and I am simply offering you a partner to dance with.”

“Oh. Alright. Well, if you put it like that.” Harry felt a rush of disappointment when Severus made it sound almost like a business arrangement. He stood and then opened his arms out. “Shall we just dance here, then?”

“I don’t see why we would, when there is a perfectly good dance floor in the centre of the room.” Severus gave Harry another amused look and placed a hand lightly on the small of his back as he ushered Harry onto the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, Severus turned Harry around and then pulled him into his arms, causing Harry to yelp a little in surprise. “I suggest you let me lead, Potter.”

“I had no intention of doing otherwise.” Harry’s throat felt dry as it took all of his concentration not to step on Severus’ toes as he stood rather stiffly in his arms.

“ _Relax_ , Harry.” 

Harry shivered at the words whispered in his ear and it was all he could do not to melt against Severus. He nodded and did as Severus asked, allowing himself to be led, rather surprised when Severus proved to be a good dancer. He supposed he shouldn’t be that shocked as he had seen the staff dancing at Yule Balls after all and Severus and Minerva had always taken a turn on the dance floor. 

“This is…” Harry trailed off because ‘nice’ seemed like the wrong sort of word to use.

“Yes.” Severus nodded his agreement and rubbed his hand over Harry’s back. “Now, can you tell me about this job of yours? Are you quite certain this transfer is the right move for you?”

“Who knows?” Harry shrugged and rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. He breathed in the scent of a spicy cologne and cinnamon and sighed. “It seems like it couldn’t be any worse than what I’m doing at the moment.”

“Indeed. Well I would suggest you keep your options open for the time being. You should give serious consideration to other possibilities.”

“I should?” Harry moved his head back to look up at Severus, finding the whole thing a little surreal.

“Yes, Harry.” Severus stopped moving and looked at Harry with something that almost looked like a smile.

“Why have you stopped?” Harry thought his voice sounded a little breathless and wondered at it.

“Because the song has finished.” Severus stepped back from Harry although his hand lingered around Harry’s waist for a moment longer. “We have given the _Prophet_ rather enough ammunition for tonight, I fear.”

“We have?” Harry blinked as a flashbulb went off next to him and he groaned, having been completely oblivious to the gathered reporters. “Oh bloody hell – I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, Potter – I am aware this sort of thing comes with the territory.” With a slight bow at the waist Severus nodded to Harry. “Good evening.”

“Yeah…thanks.” Harry stood in his place and watched Severus leave the hall feeling suddenly cold.

“Were you just dancing with _Snape_?” Harry heard Ron behind him and turned, feeling his face break into a grin. He reached out and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder as he hummed to the music.

“Do you know what, mate? I really think I was.”

**Godric’s Hollow, 1999**

“This is definitely the worst thing to happen to me.” Harry banged his head off the copy of the _Prophet_ and groaned loudly. The paper had arrived that morning by owl post as usual and Harry had Fire Called Ron and Hermione for an immediate crisis meeting.

_Boy Who Lived for Love_

The headline on the front page of the _Prophet_ sat above a picture of Harry and Severus dancing. The photographers had somehow managed to capture the moment when Harry had looked up to speak to Severus and his face, even to Harry’s own eyes, looked very much as if he was gazing at Severus rather adoringly.

“Mate, you were killed by a madman who murdered your parents and most of our friends and _this_ is the worst thing to happen to you?” Ron stared at Harry.

“Alright, one of the worst.” Harry groaned and held up the paper for his friends to share his shame. “I look so bloody…sappy.”

“A little,” Hermione giggled at the picture of Harry. “I think it’s adorable.”

“It’s not adorable – it’s pathetic.” Harry looked gloomily at the picture. “I’m so embarrassed.” 

“Just send him an owl. You pester him with them often enough – besides, it’s not as though you actually like him.” Ron blanched a little. “Do you?”

“Oh of course he doesn’t, Ron.” Hermione placed a soothing hand on Ron’s arm and then winked at Harry who groaned again.

“Well I suppose I just have to hope he doesn’t read the _Prophet_ or something.” Harry shook his head and banged it lightly off the table again for good measure. “I was playing it so cool and everything.”

“I’m sure you still can, Harry.” Hermione smiled at him and then pointed to the window where a stern looking owl was tapping its beak against the glass pane. “You have mail.”

“I do?” Harry looked up and moved to let the owl in. “It’s from Severus.” The owl nipped his finger as if to emphasise the point. Harry yelped and glared at the owl before he carefully unravelled the parchment.

**Owl from Severus Snape to Harry Potter, 1999**

Potter

Upon eating my breakfast this morning I was somewhat surprised to discover we had made the front page. I am not sure the black robes suit you as well as another colour might. Might I suggest green for the next formal occasion you attend?

I would also press you to give further consideration to the discussion we had about this job of yours. I am not sure you are suited to Ministry work.

S.

~  
“What does it say, Harry?” Hermione looked at Harry curiously as he scowled at the parchment and crumpled it up.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Ron looked confused.

“Yes.” Harry opened the parchment out again and smoothed it out on the table. “I suppose it is.”

**Owl from Harry Potter to Hermione Granger, 1999**

Hermione

I forgot to ask when you came round the other day whether you had ever heard of a chap called Johnny Cash? I need to get hold of some of his stuff pretty quickly.

Harry

P.S. Fancy going to see Jersey Boys next week? There’s an offer on Matinee tickets for Thursday. I’m going to call in sick to work.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 1999**

Severus

I got hold of some of that Johnny Cash stuff you were raving about at the Ministry the other night. It’s actually pretty good. Bit miserable – particularly the prison stuff, but it’s sort of catchy.

Harry

P.S. I like the one he sings with that woman the best – the one about Jackson.

P.P.S. He was handsome, that bloke. My type, actually – sort of dark and brooding. ~~A bit like someone I know.~~

**Owl from Severus Snape to Harry Potter, 1999**

Potter

I do not _rave_ about anything.

Have you had any further success with deciding what you wish to do with your life?

S.

P.S. Please refrain from sending me any more information about your sexual preferences. I have no interest in hearing about your many conquests.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 1999**

Severus

Yes. I have decided to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione works there, although actually as a lawyer which I wouldn’t fancy much. I’m hoping it’s going to be the right fit for me.

Harry

P.S. I haven’t had any conquests – chance would be a fine thing. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Hogwarts Alumni Ball, 2000**

“Good evening, Potter.”

“Severus.” Harry slumped further into his seat and glared as Severus sat down next to him.

“Is there a problem?”

“Not so much.” Harry shrugged and looked at Severus. “Apart from the fact that I hate my job and Malfoy’s poncing around like an enormous git going on about how brilliantly he’s doing at Gringotts. Everyone seems to think I’m doing something glamorous. It’s a bit embarrassing really.”

“Remind me – what exactly _are_ you doing now?” Severus looked at Harry with the same amused sort of smile he always seemed to have when Harry was around.

“Working for the Wizengamot Administration Services – it’s basically pushing paper around all day in a tiny office without any windows. They keep us in the basement of the Ministry. It’s rubbish.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Severus looked at Harry appraisingly. “The green was a good choice.”

“Thanks.” Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he remembered the photo in the _Prophet_ and dancing with Severus. He wondered if Severus might want to dance again tonight.

“Goodness, here you are. We’ve been looking all over for you, Harry.” 

Harry startled and looked up to see Hermione walking towards them. She smiled at Severus. “Good evening, Professor. You look well.”

“Miss Granger.” Severus inclined his head with a snort, as if the compliment offended him.

“Harry, there are people asking for you – Luna and others.”

“Oh. Well then.” Harry stood reluctantly and turned back to Severus. “I’ll see you later, Severus?”

“Perhaps.” Severus nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. “You are clearly much in demand. You should go.”

“I should.” Harry sighed and turned to leave with Hermione. When he looked back at the two chairs again, much later in the evening, Severus was nowhere to be seen.

**The Three Broomsticks – Ron Weasley’s Birthday, 2000**

“Are you alright?” Harry grabbed a short bar stool and straddled it as he clinked his pint of ale with the glass on the table as he looked at George who had sat by himself in the same place for much of the evening.

“I don’t know.” George shrugged and looked at Harry. “It’s all been a bit difficult to be honest – don’t want to bring the mood down, though – not when Ron seems to be enjoying himself so much.”

“A little too much for Hermione’s liking.” Harry grinned and looked at Ron who was currently being egged on by Seamus and Dean to drink some toxic looking shots.

“Hermione can drink Ron under the table.” George laughed and watched Ron then looked back to Harry. “I still miss him so much it hurts – I mean _really_ hurts. Do you know mum still sets a place for him at Christmas?”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Harry looked at his drink as he contemplated his words for a moment, wanting to take care not to say the wrong thing. “It’s only natural though – that you’d miss him, I mean. He was your twin brother and you spent years together. I still miss my parents sometimes, Sirius and Remus too. They were family to me, but I never really knew them – it was nothing like you and Fred.”

“It’s not a competition – it’s all relative isn’t it?” George gave Harry a sad sort of grin. “I thought it might get easier after a bit.”

“It’s bound to take time.” Harry nodded his head at Ron. “I know Ron said your mum’s still in bits about it all.”

“Yeah.” George frowned into his glass and then finished his pint with a couple of long gulps. “Look, thanks for the chat, Harry – I think I’m just going to call it a night – probably a good idea to get out of here before Ron is sick on his shoes.”

“I won’t be far behind.” Harry watched George leave and then called after him before he stepped into the Floo. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”

“I will.” George gave Harry a quick nod and then with a flash of green smoke he was gone.

**Owl from Harry Potter to George Weasley, 2000**

George

Just thought I would check in to see how you have been getting on. Hermione and I are going to go and watch Grease on Friday night, in Muggle London. It’s going to be brilliant. 

It will be the fifth time I’ve seen it, but I promise you’ll love it.

Want to come with us?

Harry

P.S. I know it’s not exactly your sort of thing, but there are men. In leather.

**Coach & Horses Pub – Covent Garden, Muggle London, 2000**

“That was pretty good, actually.” George grinned at Harry and clinked their glasses together. “It’s been good to get out for a bit – I liked your singing.”

“I know all of the words.” Harry grinned back at George. “I didn’t spoil it for you?”

“Nope – on the contrary – it was very entertaining.” George settled back in his chair and looked at Harry and Hermione. “You do this every week then?”

“Not quite every week but we do go to see things as often as we can. We go to the theatre, comedy shows and musicals mostly – lately Harry has had a bit of a thing for opera.”

Harry pulled a face because they had been to an opera, once, but he wasn’t sure he really understood it. He had enjoyed the music though and the theatre had been brilliant. He wasn’t sure whether it was the music itself he liked or the fact that whenever he thought of opera now, he imagined Severus. He usually pictured him sitting in a room surrounded by books and mahogany with a fire crackling as he relaxed, with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his robes hanging neatly in the corner of the room. 

He often wondered what Severus’ home looked like and wondered if he would be surprised by it. He pictured him, sometimes, when they exchanged owls. He tended to imagine Severus reading his owls at a large desk like the one he had at Hogwarts, surrounded by quills and bottles of deep blue ink. 

“You alright there, Harry?” Harry looked up to see George and Hermione were looking at him, clearly waiting for him to answer a question he hadn’t heard.

“I’m fine – just thinking about the opera.”

“The opera. I see.” Hermione smiled at that and Harry glared at her when he saw her wink at George. 

“So what’s going on with you and Snape then? I’ve been dying to know.” George looked eager for information and Harry took a long drink of his pint, the question making him feel a bit depressed.

“Absolutely nothing. We danced at a Ministry bash about a year ago and we owl one another sometimes. It’s hardly a great romance.” Harry frowned at his own answer and wondered why saying that out loud made him feel so thoroughly pissed off.

“He does rather seek you out at these events though, Harry. Don’t lose heart.” Hermione reached out to squeeze Harry’s hand briefly, her tone soothing. “I’m sure he’s not the easiest man to begin a relationship with.”

“A relationship?” Harry looked up from his pint again and laughed. “Are you completely barmy? Severus doesn’t want a relationship with me, or if he does he is doing a pretty good job of hiding it.” Harry shook his head and finished his pint. “Like I said, there’s nothing between us. Absolutely nothing.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself of that, mate.” George raised an eyebrow at Harry as Hermione nodded her agreement.

“Oh sod off.” Harry stood and gave them both his best scowl. “I’m getting another round and when I get back I’m not talking about it anymore.”

Without waiting for a response Harry made his way through the densely packed area by the bar and waited to be served. He saw a man looking at him with interest and returned the gaze for a moment. The man winked at him and Harry turned his gaze firmly to the back of the bar, trying to ignore the signals he was getting. The last thing he needed was for George and Hermione to start making more comments about his dismal love life. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Harry felt someone push into the spot at the bar next to him and turned to see the man who had been watching him. He contemplated the man for a moment and then shook his head.

“No. Thanks, though.”

“You’re not available, then?” The man smiled at Harry and Harry looked down at his hands with a frown.

“No. I’m not available. Apparently I’m not available at all.”

“More’s the pity – well, he’s a lucky bloke whoever he is.”

“Yeah. Isn’t he just?” With a sigh, Harry nodded his goodbye and took the three drinks as he moved back to the table, trying to process why on earth he had just turned down a perfectly good looking bloke.

“Who were you chatting to, Harry?” Hermione helped him with the drinks and looked at the man who had offered to buy Harry a drink. “He looks nice.”

“I suppose so. I’m not really interested.”

“Because he’s a Muggle?” George nodded his understanding. “I can understand that. After everything you probably need someone who gets it.”

“Well…there is that.” Harry nodded his agreement and then looked back at the man at the bar. The thought that the man wasn’t a wizard hadn’t even occurred to him. 

“Plus, he’s not really your type.” George continued and Harry shook his head slowly in agreement. “Not dark enough.”

“Or tall enough.” Hermione smiled into her drink as George chuckled next to her. Harry turned to them both and glared.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. “There’s no shame in liking him you know.”

“I know. Now can we _please_ change the subject – my love life is too miserable for words.”

“Fair enough.” George gave Harry a quick smile and then looked eagerly at them both. “So, what are we going to see next week?”

**Owl from Severus Snape to Harry Potter, 2000**

Potter

It has been a while since I have heard any of your inane babblings. Are you quite well?

I heard on the grapevine that you have had another change of career. I am curious to know how your training as an Unspeakable is progressing. Understanding, naturally, that you can’t speak about it.

S.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 2000**

Severus

Sorry, I have had quite a bit on – I have been working all hours. I don’t think I’m quite cut out for it, to be honest. I have been working with the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. It’s pretty bloody scary actually and a bit too close to home given what happened here during the war.

Plus it’s really annoying not to be able to tell people what I’m doing. 

I think they are going to transfer me again. Shacklebolt thought I might enjoy working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports for a bit. I’m going to give it a shot. I always liked Quidditch.

Harry

P.S. I’ve been wondering if you might want to go for a drink? I’m free on Saturday evening.

**Leaky Cauldron, 2000**

“I didn’t think you would come.” Harry looked up as Severus approached the small table he had selected in the corner of the Leaky and felt his face break into a smile. Severus looked as imposing as ever in smart black robes and he settled into the seat opposite Harry, gesturing to the waitress for a drink of his own.

“Did you not receive my owl?”

“No, I did.” Harry felt heat rising in his cheeks and looked quickly down at the table so he wouldn’t have to meet Severus’ inquisitive stare. “I just thought something might come up.”

“I do not readily break engagements, Potter. If I commit to something I will not decide to cancel on a whim.” Severus reached for his wallet as his drink arrived and nodded to Harry’s glass. “Would you like another?”

“Oh…yes, thanks.” Harry reached for his own wallet and Severus waved his hand dismissively.

“Allow me.”

“Thanks.” Harry finished the remainder of his drink and thanked the waitress as she poured him a fresh glass. “You drink ale?” He looked at Severus’ pint with a little surprise.

“In a pub it is my drink of choice. You seem surprised.” Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry as he sipped at his drink.

“Well…I suppose I always imagined you drinking Firewhiskey. Not that I imagine you doing anything very often at all.” 

“I am partial to Firewhiskey in the evenings, on occasion. With food I tend to prefer red wine and if I am in an establishment such as this, I enjoy an ale or stout of some description.” Severus smirked at Harry and nodded to his glass. “I rather imagined you drinking Butterbeer.”

“I’m not fifteen years old, you know.” Harry glared at Severus. “I haven’t drunk Butterbeer for years.” He paused as he considered his answer. “Well, I mean I do have it every now and again, but hardly at all.”

“I see.” Severus looked amused. “Could you tell me what prompted you to invite me out this evening?”

“Oh. Well it seemed a bit daft, all of those owls back and forth and meeting at formal dances and things. I thought it might be nice.”

“Indeed.” Severus took another sip of his drink and looked around the bustling pub. “I haven’t had the occasion to come out here for quite some time. It is surprisingly pleasant.”

“I think so.” Harry smiled and relaxed a little. “We usually go to the Three Broomsticks but I thought this would be nice for a change. A few of us go out in Muggle London quite a bit too.”

“Is that so?” Severus looked closely at Harry and Harry squirmed a little under his gaze. “I imagine you must meet lots of…people…on your nights out.”

“Oh yeah, loads.” Harry nodded happily as he had another sip of his pint. “We go out almost every week – the bars are always packed to the rafters. There’s always someone new to chat to.” It wasn’t strictly true and other than the bloke at the bar in Covent Garden they all kept themselves to themselves, but Harry wasn’t sure what Severus would think if he knew about Harry’s weekly trips to watch musicals with Hermione. He would probably find the whole thing a bit ridiculous.

“I see.” Severus scowled into his pint and Harry wondered how on earth he had managed to offend him.

“You’re welcome to come too one night, if you like?”

“I have no desire to watch you with your new _friends_ , Potter but I thank you for the invitation.” Severus looked rather angry and Harry wrinkled his nose as he wondered what the hell he had managed to do to cock everything up.

“Alright – well if you’re sure.”

“Quite sure.” Severus’ voice was tight and he stood rather rapidly. “I was foolish to come here. This was an error in judgment on my part. I’m afraid I must leave.” Without a backwards glance he moved from the pub as Harry stared after him, dumbstruck. After a couple of seconds he cursed under his breath and moved from his seat, almost running outside where he saw Severus leaning against the wall of the pub.

“Wait! What the hell have I done? We were having a nice time, weren’t we?” Harry moved tentatively to Severus, half afraid he would Apparate if Harry made any sudden movements.

Severus growled low in his throat and gripped Harry by the shoulders, turning them so Harry’s back pressed against the rough brickwork. “Do you think I enjoy hearing about your many outings? I expected you to do so, of course, it is one of the reasons I have behaved as I have these past few years but a little common courtesy would not go amiss, Potter!”

“I don’t know what the hell-”

But Harry was cut off mid-sentence as he felt Severus’ lips crash against his own. The kiss was firm and insistent as Severus fisted Harry’s hair into one of his hands and pressed Harry’s body hard against the wall with his own. The kiss was like nothing Harry had ever experienced, his whole body reacting with embarrassing speed as he gripped onto Severus’ robes and pulled him closer, his mouth opening under Severus’ insistent kiss as his head fell back against the wall and he moaned with pleasure, trying to pull Severus closer still, feeling like they couldn’t ever be close enough.

When Severus pulled back from the kiss, Harry heard their breathing, hot and heavy in the still night.

“Think about _that_ when you are next… _out._ ” With another scowl and muttering under his breath, Severus pulled back completely and Apparated with a crack of magic. 

Harry leaned back against the wall, quite sure he would fall if he didn’t have something to lean against and stared at the empty space which Severus had left behind, his heart pounding in his ears.

**The Ministry of Magic – Ministry Ball, 2001**

“Severus.” Harry sat down next to Severus and reached out a hand to still him in his seat as he saw Severus move to stand. “Please don’t leave.”

With a sigh, Severus settled back into his seat, his face set and unreadable. “Very well.”

It had been nearly six months since the disaster at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had made no move to contact Severus in that time. It had taken him that long to process what had happened and he still felt confused and uncertain, with no idea why Severus had been angry, why they had kissed or why Severus left so abruptly afterwards. Because it was all too complicated to think about too much, Harry had thrown himself into applications for a Muggle University course which would allow him to train to be a chef. He spent his days at classes and the seasons had passed with speed, the months moving more quickly now he was keeping himself busy.

“I have missed you. The owls and stuff. I don’t know what happened that night-”

“I would rather not talk about that, Potter.” Severus scowled into his drink and cut Harry off. After a moment his expression relaxed somewhat and he turned to look at Harry. “However, I have been rather sorry not to receive more of your owls these last few months.”

“I’m glad.” Harry smiled at the response, pleased at least he had been missed, if only a little.

“As we haven’t corresponded for some time, I feel somewhat in the dark on the matter of your current employment. I understand you are no longer at the Ministry?”

“Yeah, I don’t think they had that many more departments they could transfer me to.” Harry grinned at Severus. “I’m actually doing something Muggle now – I’m doing a cookery course. I always enjoyed cooking and baking and all of that stuff. It seemed to make sense to do something I enjoy.”

Severus stared at Harry for a moment. “You are training to be a glorified house elf?”

“Hardly!” Harry glared at Severus. “Some of these Muggle chefs are very well-regarded, you know. The have television shows and loads of money.”

“And fame and wealth is what matters to you?” Severus looked a little angry at that and Harry rushed to placate him.

“Oh bloody hell, no. You know that – I have more money from my parents and Sirius than I could shake a stick at and I would give it all back in a second to have them back. You know I don’t court fame, I never did. I was just making the point that they are well regarded, these chefs. Muggles seem to appreciate them.”

“Is that so?” Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry. “And how does one get to be in such a position?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway, it’s just small steps for me at the moment. I’ve got to finish my course first.” He frowned. “I’m a bit rubbish at sauces, though. I mean when I cook I do stuff like soup and casserole and I make really nice salad. Some of the other stuff’s a bit complicated.”

“Is that so?” Severus looked amused again and shook his head. “I do find myself wondering at times what career you will take on next, Potter.”

“I think this is the right move. It will all work out fine.” Harry clutched his glass a little tighter. “It really bloody has to.”

“Very well, then I will make no further comment.” Severus stood and gestured to the door. “I think it is time for me to leave. The Ball appears to be winding down in any event.”

“Wait.” Harry stood and reached for Severus. “I hoped we might dance. Just one turn, as we did at the first one of these things. We should give the _Prophet_ something to talk about.”

“I am not sure that’s wise.” Severus looked at Harry’s hand on his arm and then gave Harry another one of those searching looks which always made Harry feel as if his mind was being read. “But I suppose one dance wouldn’t hurt.”

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and wrapped them around Harry. He melted against Severus unable to believe it had really been three years since they had last done this.

“Are you still….meeting lots of new people?” Severus’ voice dipped low and his breath ghosted over Harry’s ear, making him shiver.

“I suppose so – I mean, yes.” Harry shrugged and wrinkled his nose. There weren’t that many new people in his life but he didn’t want to sound like a total failure. “There are some nice blokes on my cookery course.”

“Is that so?” Severus’ voice sounded a little tight as he held onto Harry more closely. 

“Yes, there’s this one bloke who is brilliant at deserts – he can do all sorts.” Harry thought about Martin for a moment and the delicious puddings he would create for the whole class to sample. “It’s amazing, the sort of stuff you can do with sweet things.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ voice growled in Harry’s ear, making him jump a little as he clung to Severus more tightly, feeling almost as if he had said the wrong thing. “Thank you, but I do not require the details.”

“Well I was hardly going to give you a blow by blow account.” Harry huffed because Severus was being a little rude. 

“Good evening, Potter.” Severus moved back from Harry somewhat quickly and gave him a stiff bow as he turned to leave. Harry watched him with confusion for a moment.

“Severus?” Severus stopped but didn’t turn around. “Can I start sending the owls again?” After a moment Severus nodded his head and then swept from the room, without looking back at Harry.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 2001**

Severus

Great to see you at the Ball the other night and thanks for the dance – I hope you noticed I wore green again?

Anyway, I’ve had a right old week. We have been making all sorts of complicated things. I couldn’t do some of the harder stuff so I stuck to what I know. I have parcelled up some carrot cake for you. I made it myself. Hermione told me it was quite delicious.

Harry.

P.S. I hope you’re not involved in any of that dodgy Potions trafficking that’s been all over the papers.

P.P.S. I mean, I assume you’re not, but I don’t know how small these Potions circles are. I can’t imagine there’s that many people interested in it.

**Owl from Severus Snape to Harry Potter, 2001**

Potter

I can assure you I have no current involvement in any criminal activity, but thank you for your concern and for expressing your view on the Potions world. You can rest assured there is an active and thriving group of academics interested in the study, most of whom have no desire to break the law.

Thank you for the carrot cake, it was surprisingly tasty.

S.

**Owl from George Weasley to Harry Potter, 2002**

Harry

I’m afraid I won’t be able to make our trip out this week. A couple of things have come up at the shop.

Hope to see you soon.

George.

**Owl from Harry Potter to Severus Snape, 2002**

Severus

I assume you will be at the engagement party tonight? I’m looking forward to seeing you. ~~Perhaps we can dance again?~~

I wondered if we could talk – I’m a bit worried about a friend – I would appreciate the advice.

~~Love~~

Harry.

P.S. I spent most of the Autumn making jam to give out to friends and family for Christmas. They taught us how to make it on my course and it’s ridiculously good fun. I thought you might like damson the best, but I also put in some raspberry too – that’s my favourite.

 **Malfoy Manor – Engagement Party for Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, 2002**

“Hey, why isn’t George here this evening?” Harry looked around with a frown, trying to spot George in the crowd of people.

“Dunno.” Ron shrugged and then frowned. “I’m not sure he’s been himself, to be honest. He hasn’t really been the same since Fred died. Keeps himself to himself a lot and spends a lot of time in the flat above their shop. Mum’s been pretty worried for a while.”

“He hasn’t been to the theatre with us for ages.” Harry frowned and looked around again. “I hope everything’s alright.”

“I’m sure it is.” Ron clinked their glasses together. “Anyway, I plan to get horribly pissed tonight. Are you with me?”

Harry looked behind Ron for a moment but he couldn’t see Severus anywhere. He nodded and schooled his face into a look of false cheer.

“Absolutely.”

**Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes – The night of the Malfoy-Weasley Engagement Party, 2002**

George opened the book out and his hand trembled a little as he smoothed the pages down. He had read the same text, again and again, until his eyes hurt from straining in the darkness to try to find any little hint – any clue – that perhaps this could work as he intended.

He had read quite a lot of books after Fred had been killed. He had read the most violent of curses, the most horrible hexes and had accumulated a number of rare texts with the Darkest of magic. The idea of avenging Fred’s death just didn’t excite him anymore. After the burning rage had passed, the anger at the unfairness of it all, it was then that he most keenly felt the loss. He no longer wanted to slice the Death Eater responsible into small pieces or watch all of them burn on a public bonfire like a Guy Fawkes effigy, as they had done with the Death Eater masks and robes they had found.

Now he just wanted Fred back, because for four years it had felt as though half of him was missing. 

He had spent time in Knockturn Alley, even though he hated the bloody place, and he had finally found what he was looking for. The text had consumed him and night after night he had read the passages again and again to figure out exactly what he needed to do. The items required had taken months to accumulate. The most difficult thing had been to get something connected to Fred’s killer. He didn’t actually know exactly who had killed Fred and the closest he could get was to make the assumption it had been a Death Eater, as opposed to another foot soldier working for You Know Who.

George checked the door to the back office of the shop and made sure the wards were firmly in place. He had decided to come here at night to work on the spell as he had no idea whether the magic would be felt by others if he attempted to cast the spell at the Burrow. Harry had been staying with them for a few months and he could just imagine the bloody scar starting to hurt or something not to mention the fact it was the time of year when Ron was always barging in asking George to get rid of spiders. George often pointed out Hermione was quite capable of doing that, which always made Ron glare at him and huff and puff about making him look like a prat. George simply couldn’t risk being disturbed.

He took one of the items he had gathered after a long time scouring the black market and grimaced at it. Dark wizards and witches were so macabre, it made his skin crawl. There was a roaring trade of Death Eater memorabilia and this embalmed forearm and hand, emblazoned with the Dark Mark, from a Death Eater who had presumably been killed in battle, was one of the most gruesome things he had ever seen. He hoped Fred appreciated his efforts. As he sat back with his collection of offerings he could imagine Fred wrinkling his nose and poking him in the side as if he was right next to him.

_“Bit extreme, Georgie. Is the Death Eater arm really necessary? You’re not going to turn Dark on me are you? Might have to put slugs in your bed if you do.”_

George closed his eyes because it was like he could _feel_ Fred next to him and whispered into the quiet room.

“I’m not turning Dark, Freddie. Just want you back, that’s all. Pranks are no fun without there. Laughter sounds too quiet when it’s just me.”

George smoothed the book once more and began to chant the incantations. He watched as the offerings blended and merged together. He had chosen a pair of Fred’s gloves, burgundy and gold with lions on them. He and Fred were like gloves – when one went missing the other was lost forever. He continued the spell as the room darkened and crackled and he shivered at the sound of hissing in the half-light. With a final incantation he flicked his wand, his voice loud and clear. 

“Freddie Weasley. _Resurrectio!_ ”

He flinched back as the items in front of him burned hot green and shielded his eyes.

The room screamed and George felt everything spin. The last thing he remembered before he collapsed was the Mark on the arm flaring before it darkened again, pale on the dead skin.

**Mundungus and Sons Department Store, Hogsmeade – Christmas Eve 2002**

“I still can’t believe she’s marrying that poncy ferret.” Ron picked up a book about the Chudley Cannons and flipped through it before he placed it back on the shelf. “Why couldn’t _you_ have married her, Harry? If I end up having to sit next to Narcissa bloody Malfoy at the wedding I am going to hex someone – probably her.”

“Malfoy’s alright.” Harry laughed at Ron and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You have to admit he’s got a bit more tolerable, and Ginny seems happy which is the main thing.”

“Tolerable?” Ron stared at Harry for a moment. “Every time I see him I want to punch him in the nose.”

“Honestly, Ron.” Hermione tutted at Ron’s words and rolled her eyes as she looked up from a book she had picked out from the shelves. “He’s not that bad. He’s smart, his attitude has improved considerably since the war and he really is quite handsome.”

“ _Hermione!_ ” Ron glared at Hermione and advanced towards her, taking the book and then closing it with a snap. “What do you mean he’s _handsome_?”

“Oh, calm down, Ronald.” Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and petted his arm soothingly. “Clearly he isn’t as handsome as you.”

“Harry?!” Ron looked to Harry for support and Harry shrank back a little. “Who would you prefer to shag, me or Malfoy?”

Harry looked at Ron for a moment and then shook his head. “I’m going to say neither of you, thanks.”

“Why? What’s wrong with me?” Ron looked offended and Harry groaned and banged his head lightly off the bookcase.

“Nothing is _wrong_ with you, I just don’t particularly want to shag you – or Malfoy.” He grinned and shrugged at Ron. “Sorry, mate. You know my type – tall, dark…”

“Like Snape?” Ron grinned back at Harry and Harry laughed.

“Actually, if it came down to a choice between the three of you…”

“Oh, I know what you mean.” Hermione nodded eagerly and giggled. “I can imagine he would be rather…forceful.”

“Hm.” Harry thought about that for a moment, the memory of their kiss and the idea of how forceful Severus might actually be doing all sorts of things to his cock that he decided he probably shouldn’t process right now. 

“ _Snape_?!” Ron’s voice shook Harry out of his thoughts and he grinned as Ron groaned and shook his head. “You’ve gone mad, the pair of you – stark raving bonkers.”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Hermione pointed to a dark figure at the other end of the bookstore and Harry turned to see Severus. 

“I’m going to say hello.” Harry dropped the book he had picked back on the shelf and gave Hermione a wink as he walked towards Severus. As he drew closer, he saw Severus appeared to be mumbling to himself as if he was talking to someone. He furrowed his brow and moved back into the bookshelves a little, just to observe Severus for the moment. The cut of his robes were as dark as ever, but they looked rather shabby and crumpled in all the wrong places, as if they had been buttoned in a hurry. Harry could see the shadows around Severus’ chin and frowned again – he didn’t think he could remember a time when Severus had been anything other than clean shaven.

“Lily…” Severus’ voice sounded ragged as he stretched his hand out to thin air and his tone held a note of desperation. 

Harry startled at the sound of his mother’s name and moved out of the shadows to stand where Severus’ hand was stretched out. “Severus?”

“Potter!” Harry flinched back at the snarl and the look of fury on Severus’ face as he advanced towards Harry. “Always thinking you’re better than everybody else, strutting around as if you own the place.” Severus’ breath was hot on Harry’s face as he almost spat out the words. Harry pressed his hand to the front of Severus’ robes to push him back a little. He hadn’t seen Severus react to him like that for a very long time. 

“Severus, get off me.” Harry pushed Severus back again.

“Harry?” Severus looked at the hand on his chest, his expression confused.

“Yes, it’s bloody Harry – who the hell did you think it was?” Harry glared at Severus for a moment and folded his arms.

“I thought….” Severus looked around and then he looked back at Harry, his voice an urgent whisper. “Do you see them?”

“Who?” Harry looked around at the shoppers but he couldn’t see anything unusual which would make Severus look as if he had seen a ghost.

“Never mind.” Severus pulled back from Harry and then looked around, as if he had just realised where he was. Without another word he turned and left the store, walking at speed, his robes billowing behind him.

“If you were trying to flirt, I’d say that went pretty badly.” Ron looked up as Harry wandered back to where he had left his friends. Ron blanched after a moment and then looked pleadingly at Harry. “You weren’t trying to flirt were you, Harry? I don’t think I could stand it.”

“No.” Harry shook his head and then looked at Hermione. “That was really weird.”

“What happened?” Hermione placed her hand on Harry’s arm and looked concerned as she waited for him to speak.

“I have no bloody idea. He was talking to himself – as if there was someone there – then he turned on me, like he used to at school when he treated me like my dad. He’s never exactly _polite_ but after everything we sort of reached an…understanding. He’s not behaved like that for a long time.”

“Snape’s a git and if you marry him, I’m going to personally hex you.” Ron scowled at Harry and yelped when Hermione jabbed him in the side.

“It sounds very odd, Harry – I think we should speak to Draco about it. He is Severus’ godson, after all.”

“Oh yes – let’s bring the ferret into this – as he’s so smart and _handsome_ after all.” Ron glared and then looked a little mollified when Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek and murmured something in his ear. With a sigh his lips pulled into a slow smile and he turned to her, his eyes shining. “You know that’s very unfair of you, don’t you?”

“Well…do you feel better?” Hermione smiled at Ron and he chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her head.

“You know I do. I think Slytherin missed a trick not getting you.”

Hermione smiled at Harry and he grinned at her as he watched the two of them. He couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel sometimes, but he loved the way his friends were together.

“Bloody hell, why is it so _warm_ today?” Harry shook his head and nodded towards the door. “Come on, then – back to the Burrow.”

They walked together into the heat of the day and Harry looked around the streets which were filled with people doing their Christmas shopping. As hard as he looked for a flash of black robes, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

**The Burrow - Christmas Eve 2002**

“Good grief, Potter, I didn’t think it was possible for your hair to look any worse but in this heat there is simply no saving it, is there?” Malfoy wrinkled his nose with disdain as he looked at Harry’s hair and then murmured something to Ginny who giggled and gave Harry an apologetic shrug.

“Shut it, Malfoy.” Harry glared at Malfoy and then flopped onto the sofa as he raked a hand through his hair, not caring if it made it more untidy. “Have you seen anything of Severus recently?”

“Severus?” Malfoy arched an eyebrow and smirked at Harry. “He’s a little out of your league. You might want to try to fuck someone who doesn’t think you’re a complete pillock.” He dodged the cushion Ginny threw at him and laughed. “Not since I asked him to be my Best Man at the wedding a few weeks ago – why?”

“ _Snape_ is your Best Man? This is going to be the wedding from hell.” Ron looked glumly at his pint of beer and took rather a large swig. 

Harry glared at Malfoy again and ignored Ron. “We saw him today – he was acting a bit…odd.”

“Oh?” Malfoy looked curiously at Harry, “How so?”

“It was as if he could see something - _someone_ \- he mentioned my mum’s name and he was talking to himself. Then he started yelling at me, thought I was my dad – I mean he didn’t say I was _like_ dad or anything, he actually seemed to think I was him. When he realised it was me he just sort of…left.”

Malfoy frowned and then tapped his wand to his lips before he cast a quick _Accio_. He grabbed the copy of the _Prophet_ as it moved through the room and opened it out, flicking through the pages before he jabbed his finger at one of the articles.

“There’s something going on with the Death Eaters – something a bit peculiar. I read about this at breakfast. Avery killed himself last week – no suspicious circumstances or anything but he left a note about remorse, apologising for the deaths he had caused and so on. Someone interviewed said they had seen him acting strangely just that day, like he was frightened of something. There was a similar article a couple of days prior about Lestrange but as he’s in Azkaban I didn’t think much of it – plenty of people don’t survive that place.”

“Are you alright?” Ginny moved closer to Malfoy and rested her hand on his knee, looking concerned.

“Quite alright – better than ever, actually.” He grinned at her then and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he frowned again and looked at the paper. “But it still doesn’t explain all of this – perhaps there is some connection?”

“It just doesn’t make sense – if someone has cast some sort of spell on the Death Eaters, wouldn’t you feel it too?” Ginny still looked worried as she wrapped her arm around Malfoy’s waist.

“It depends…” Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s not as though Draco was ever really _involved_ in a lot that went on back then.” She rolled her eyes at Ron as he snorted into his pint. “I mean Severus, Avery, Lestrange…they were all there through everything, the first war and then the second. Draco didn’t have anything like the same level of involvement and he changed sides at the end.”

“Barely.” Ron glared at Malfoy who sneered back at him.

“But Snape was always on our side – after mum, at least.” 

“Perhaps, but he still had to do a lot to prove his loyalty to You Know Who.” Hermione looked to Malfoy. “I mean he still had to go on raids, he killed people…he killed _Dumbledore_.”

Harry looked over at Malfoy whose cheeks had flushed hot red at Hermione’s comment. He watched as Ginny whispered something to Malfoy and he saw her rub her hand over his back soothingly. He knew from what Ginny had hinted at that Malfoy still struggled with his own part in the war, particularly given the stance of the family he was marrying into. 

“Because he had to – because he was protecting me.” Malfoy’s voice was tight as he kept his gaze focused on his hands while Ginny murmured something else in his ear which seemed to relax him a little.

“He did a lot to protect me too – all of us, really.” Harry sighed and then looked to Hermione. “I’m going to send him an owl – ask him over tonight. I have to go back to the Hollow anyway to wrap my gifts and things. Will you give it some more thought while I’m gone?”

“Of course.” Hermione reached for the _Prophet_ and read the article Malfoy had pointed out, deep in thought. 

“I’ll see you later then.” With that, Harry stepped into the Floo and called out for Godric’s Hollow.

**Owl to Severus Snape from Harry Potter, 24 December 2012**

Severus

Good to bump into you at the store today.

I’m sure you have plans but do you fancy a drink this evening? I’m just going to be at home, Godric’s Hollow, the address is on the top of the owl. Anyway. You should join me. If you fancy it.

~~Yours~~

Harry.

~

“Why is it so bloody hot in December? Stupid Muggle contraption.” Harry kicked his broken fan and glared at it for a moment when he heard a knock on the door. His presents were out in the middle of the room, barely half wrapped. He grabbed his wand and flicked it a couple of times, casting a couple of spells to send the presents over to the other side of the room, covering them with a blanket so no one’s gifts would be spoiled before Christmas Day. 

“Hang on, I’m coming.” Harry skidded along the floor and then opened the door to see Severus standing in the doorway. He looked better than he had at the store. His robes were clean and smartly pressed and his face was clean shaven again. 

“Potter. Are you going to invite me inside?”

“Sure.” Harry tried to mask his surprise because he almost hadn’t expected Severus to respond to his hurried message. He stepped to one side and gestured down the hallway. “Come in, out of the…extreme heat.” He mentally rolled his eyes at himself and watched as Severus entered the house. He shut the door and turned to see Severus looking upstairs.

“It’s all rather different to what I remember.”

“When have you been here before?” Harry placed a hand on the small of Severus’ back and tried to steer him to the living room before he remembered. “Oh…of course…when my parents were…”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s changed a lot since then – the house pretty much had to be rebuilt.” 

“I can see that.” Severus sat down on the sofa and placed his bottle of Firewhiskey on the side as he arched an eyebrow at Harry. “Perhaps a couple of glasses, Potter? Unless you expect me to drink from the bottle.”

Harry snorted and grabbed a couple of glasses from the sideboard in the living room, handing one to Severus and sitting next to him on the sofa, tucking his feet beneath himself and shivering at the suddenly cool breeze in the room.

“You got my owl then?”

“Indeed.” Severus looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. “I must confess I was a little surprised to hear from you today – I had rather assumed you would be celebrating Christmas with the Weasley family. Is there any particular reason you wished to speak to me tonight?”

Harry pushed the many reasons he could think of, each one of them filthier than the last, firmly to the back of his mind and shrugged. “I suppose I was a bit worried after today – I wondered if everything was alright.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You didn’t seem quite yourself.” Harry tried to think of how to phrase his response and drew a blank. “It seemed as though you were…talking to someone.”

“Is that so?” Severus turned his gaze to Harry and then looked away. “I have perhaps not been quite myself this last fortnight.”

“We think there’s something weird going on.” Harry moved closer to Severus and handed him the copy of the _Prophet_ which he had dug out shortly after returning from the Burrow. “See, the article about Avery – and he’s not the only one.”

Severus looked at the paper for a moment and then shook his head with a frown. “I see…well that would certainly explain a few things.” Without elaborating he placed the paper to one side and turned back to Harry. “In any event, your owl was rather timely. I will be going away for some time and I had something I wished to discuss with you before leaving.”

“You’re going away?” Harry tried to ignore the way his stomach twisted uncomfortably at that news as he frowned at Severus. “Where are you going?”

“That is of no consequence.” Severus dismissed the question with a vague gesture. “I simply wished to apologise to you before I left.”

“Oh?” Harry tried to mask his surprised at that and then leaned forward. “For being such a miserable git to me at school?”

Severus turned to Harry with a scowl, his hand twitching as if he wanted to hex him or swat him. “Not quite.”

“Then what?” Harry shivered and grabbed a blanket off the arm of the sofa as he dropped it over his knees. He wondered how it had become cold so quickly, after the house had been sweltering only moments before.

“I must apologise for the death of your parents, for which I hold myself solely responsible.”

“Oh, that. Right.” Harry grimaced, the mention of his parents’ death sending a flash of pain through him before he reached and placed his hand on Severus’ arm. “I don’t hold you responsible for that, you know – it was Voldemort that killed them, not you. I am sure they wouldn’t either.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Severus gave a soft snort. “In any event, that is what I came here for – I suppose I wanted to make amends.”

“I thought we had already done that a number of times over.” Harry grinned at Severus and then took a breath. “I mean…I sort of wondered if we hadn’t been dancing around one another all of this time?”

“What on earth do you mean?” Severus looked at Harry, his face giving nothing away and Harry felt his heart drop a little.

“Oh it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Indeed?” Severus looked closely at Harry and then looked around the room with a frown. “It’s rather cold in here, Potter – given it is practically summer outside.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry shook his head with a frown. “It wasn’t, though – it’s been like a bloody sweat shop in here all day, I was trying to fix my fan when you came round.” He moved to the fire and lit it, poking at it a bit half-heartedly before he turned back to Severus. “Will you stay for dinner?”

Severus looked as if he was going to decline for a moment but the he inclined his head in tacit acceptance. “Very well.”

“Brilliant – I mean it’s not much, just some stuff I threw together – a casserole. It’s beef and ale and loads of veg, always good to get your five a day after all, isn’t it?” Harry stopped short as Severus watched him with an amused stare and realised he was starting to babble. He hated how nervous Severus always made him feel. “Alright – I’ll just go and serve up then.” 

Harry moved out of the living room and pressed his back against the wall. His heart was beating far too quickly for it to be healthy and all he could seem to think about was the way Severus had pinned him to the wall and kissed him, the feeling of their lips crashing together in the cold night and the feeling of the rough brick against his back.

With a deep breath he grabbed a couple of bowls and dished up some food which he returned to the living room. He placed the bowls on the small dining table, gesturing for Severus to take a seat as he took his own. 

“It smells rather good.” Severus sat opposite Harry and reached for a fork. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, given your profession.”

“Oh yes. That.” Harry pulled a face and tucked into his stew. “It’s actually much more fun to cook when it isn’t your job. Besides, I don’t really do much cooking. I mainly chop stuff and I’m always doing that wrong.”

“I can’t imagine.” Severus took a mouthful of his food and Harry was quite sure he was hiding a smirk.

“Fine. You were right – it was a bloody stupid idea. I just have no other options anymore.” Harry stared at his food as his appetite dissipated. “Look, it’s a bit depressing, do you mind if we don’t talk about it?”

“Not at all.” Severus shook his head and reached for the bottle of wine in the middle of the table to pour two glasses. “This wine is rather good.”

“It’s from the Malfoy cellars. I imagine it’s probably expensive, knowing Malfoy.” Harry shrugged and then grinned at Severus. “I’m not terribly good with wines – I don’t exactly know my grapes and years and all of that. But this is pretty good.”

“It is indeed.” Severus took another careful sip and then looked closely at Harry. “Would you mind elaborating on your comment earlier? You mentioned you and your friends thought there was something which had caused the recent Death Eater suicides.”

“Yes.” Harry leaned forward after he swallowed his mouthful of food. “We think it’s some sort of spell or something. We wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but then we saw you and you were…different.” Harry looked at his plate and spoke quietly. “You haven’t treated me like my father for a very long time.”

“Ah.” Severus sighed and reached for Harry, touching his hand lightly and then moving back. “I am sorry for that. Perhaps I should explain.”

“Please.”

“I have been seeing things lately – I suppose you could call them ghosts, although they seem almost corporeal in their form. Your mother appears the most often.”

“My mum?” Harry felt confused and shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither did I, at first. I was quite sure the appearances had something to do with you and with our…interactions.”

“Why would it have anything to do with that?” Harry watched as Severus winced a little and took a sip of his wine.

“I had my reasons for believing it was so.” Severus placed down his glass and gestured to the copy of the paper on the table. “It appears my concerns in that particular regard were unfounded. I am quite certain these appearances which I have been experiencing are linked to the recent Death Eater suicides. The forms which appeared…were not kind.”

“Oh?” Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought. “So that explains why you looked so odd earlier today – particularly if this has been going on for a couple of weeks. When did it start?”

“On the night of Draco’s engagement party,” Severus took another slow sip from his drink and looked closely at Harry. “I had every intention of attending, but I was running late. My Mark flared for the first time since the war just as I was about to leave the house. It was then that I saw them. Not just your mother, but others too. Those whose deaths I had caused during the war, both the first and the second.”

“It sounds a bit like a nightmare.” Harry swallowed and felt suddenly nervous. “But you know it’s a spell, don’t you? I mean, you won’t do anything stupid?”

Severus snorted and shook his head. “I can assure you, for those already driven half mad by their time in Azkaban the experiences will have had a more damaging and lasting impact. For myself, my remorse is always there – whether I see visions or otherwise.”

“Alright.” Harry still felt concerned, a lump in his throat as he thought of Severus seeing the images of the dead. He swallowed thickly and then looked up to meet Severus’ gaze. “I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about myself.”

“Oh?” Severus gestured to the sofa. “Should we move?”

“Yes – I think so.” Harry stood and moved to the sofa, taking a seat and waiting for Severus to join him. When he did so, Harry turned to face him, his own heart thrumming in his ears. “I just wondered…” He paused because he really didn’t know how to say this at all and Severus was watching him with that _look_ , close enough to kiss.

“Yes?” Severus seemed even closer now and it was all Harry could do not to moan as he closed his eyes and moved to Severus, waiting for their lips to connect. “Harry….what are you doing?”

“Kissing you?” Harry could feel Severus’ lips hot just above his own and was sure he heard a soft moan from Severus. Then their lips brushed softly and suddenly everything went cold. Harry blinked to see Severus standing and brushing down his robes as he moved to the Floo. “For Merlin’s sake, you can’t just leave again.” Harry reached out for Severus to try to pull him back, thinking about what he had said about leaving and feeling a nervous, sick sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Let me go.” Severus shook off Harry’s hand and then stepped into the Floo. His eyes connected with Harry’s as he took a handful of Floo powder and called out for Spinner’s End. 

Harry waited for the puff of green which came rather half-heartedly. He yelped and jumped backwards, as the Floo spluttered and crackled, shielding his eyes with his arm from the dust and coughing. When he removed his arm from his eyes he noticed Severus step out of the Floo, coughing furiously.

“It’s broken you twit.” 

“It is not, it worked fine before.” Harry brushed the Floo powder off Severus’ robes and stilled as he noticed he was being glared at.

“Then I shall simply have to Apparate.”

“You can’t.” Harry shook his head with a frown. “The magic in the house won’t let you – it’s still there from the wards Dumbledore put on the place.”

“Bloody Albus.” Severus huffed and then stalked out of the living room. “Very well, then I shall walk.” He reached the door and tried to push it open, as Harry watched him, confused.

“Why won’t it open?”

“If I knew the answer to that, Potter, I would be in the process of solving the problem.” Severus looked out of the window on the door and stilled. Harry moved behind him and tried to see, rubbing his fingers on the panes of glass which steamed over as they both breathed against them.

“Well look at that.” All Harry could see was white, thick snow which had been falling heavily for the past couple of hours. “No wonder it felt so cold.”

“It’s snowing…” Severus turned to Harry and gripped his shoulders, glaring at him. “Potter, this is completely unacceptable! What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything you git.” Harry glared back at Severus. “I swear the Floo was working earlier today and it’s hardly as if I could have done anything about the weather. 

“Well there’s nothing for it – I am trapped here.” Severus shook Harry slightly and pressed their faces together with a snarl of fury. “I’m quite sure you are to blame for this somehow.”

“I’m not, I swear.” Harry glared back at Severus. “Why are you in such a rush to leave, anyway?”

“Because I cannot allow this to happen!” Severus moved back to the living room and advanced towards the Floo. He poked at it to see if it would start to work. 

“What? You can’t allow _what_ to happen? Bloody look at me, will you?” Harry gripped onto Severus’ robes and gave a sharp tug.

“Remove your hands from my robes, Potter before I hex you into next week.” Severus turned to face Harry, his face fixed in a scowl.

“You didn’t mind my hands on your robes so much before – when you danced with me. When you _kissed_ me.” Harry took a step back to put some distance between them. “Is it some sort of revenge?”

“Is that how little you think of me?” Severus took a step closer to Harry and gripped the front of his t-shirt. “You imagine I would enjoy the sport of making you miserable?” 

“No! I just…” Harry growled low in his throat and then felt his body go limp as he sighed, feeling quite certain all was lost. “I just don’t understand how you could make me fall…make me….and then…” He stopped and drew a ragged breath, quite determined not to do anything stupid like cry or whine to Severus.

“Make you _what_?” Severus loosened his grip on the front of Harry’s t-shirt and moved his hand to Harry’s waist, pulling him closer until Harry could feel Severus’ breath on his face. “ _Tell me._ ”

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he heard a crack at the window and turned from Severus to see a small, dazed looking owl tapping at the window pane. With a frustrated groan, Harry moved to the window to let in the little owl which looked exhausted. He petted it a little and fed it a couple of treats when he heard Severus growl low in his throat and he turned to give him another of his very best glares. “Alright, I’m getting to it.”

Harry moved to the sofa and ignored the look Severus gave him as he sat down and unfurled the parchment. He felt the sofa dip next to him as Severus sat down and despite himself he wanted to lean against the warm strength. 

**Owl from Hermione Granger to Harry Potter, 24 December 2002**

Harry

Isn’t the weather unbelievable? I wanted to let you know the Floo at the Burrow isn’t working, I expect yours isn’t working either, but do please send an owl when you get this note. We’re all waiting to hear from you.

I think we have figured out what’s wrong with Severus and it’s all linked to the other Death Eaters. 

George came back to the Burrow this evening, just before the snow storm started. He looked quite unwell. He was behaving strangely so Ron went to speak to him. It turns out he has been at his flat above the shop all of this time and he hasn’t been well at all. He attempted a spell -Resurrectio - the Darkest of magic. Oh, Harry – he was trying to bring Fred back.

Anyway, he showed us the book he used and the things he had to collect for the spell and there’s no need to go into the details here, but it involved the Dark Mark. We can’t be sure but Draco and I have looked at a number of texts and we are quite sure the spell worked but simply not as intended. 

From what you said about Severus and the peculiar way he was acting, it all seems to fit together. We believe the Death Eaters have been seeing images of those they killed, the ones that will make them feel the most remorse, and it has driven some of them quite mad. Draco has been unaffected because he never killed anyone during the war. 

It took us a lot of time but we think we have managed to cast a counter spell. I do hope Severus is alright, Harry. I know how much you were hoping for something to happen with him. It’s funny who we fall in love with, isn’t it? I do hope you two manage to reach an understanding – I think you should be honest with him, Harry – perhaps with yourself, too?

Please write back and let us know you’re okay and tell us as soon as you hear anything from Severus – Draco has tried to reach him at Spinner’s End and he hasn’t heard a thing. He is most distressed.

All our love,

Hermione and the others

~

Harry felt his cheeks heat as he read the note and he sat very still next to Severus.

“Well that is most interesting.” Severus’ voice was a low purr next to Harry’s ear and he gulped, hoping Severus wouldn’t notice.

“Isn’t it? What a fascinating spell.” Harry reached for the parchment and Severus moved it just out of his reach.

“Ah yes, the spell.” Severus nodded and then held the parchment out for a moment. “There is also of course the reference to the fact you have apparently been describing me as _peculiar_. Not to mention of course the fact you have apparently been hoping for ‘something to happen’ as Miss Granger puts it.”

“Oh well, you know me.” Harry forced his voice to sound as bright and flippant as possible. “I always want things to happen – a bit of excitement and all that. Like at Hogwarts, with all of the different things going on. I like to have things going on around me.” He stopped and then shuffled a little closer to Severus on the sofa despite himself because it was still bloody freezing.

“Indeed. She seems to suggest your feelings may run a little deeper than I had thought?” Severus folded the parchment carefully. “Is that so?”

“You mean do I…?”

“Yes. That is precisely what I mean.”

“Oh. Well I don’t know about _love_ because that sort of takes two people, doesn’t it? And I mean we haven’t even slept together, and you might think I’m rubbish in bed – not that you think about that at all. Probably. So I don’t know what she’s on about, really. I mean obviously I have thought about you like that. Not in an inappropriate way. Well, maybe sometimes. But love seems like a pretty strong word, doesn’t it?”

“Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry turned his head and startled a little when he almost touched noses with Severus, their faces close enough to feel one another breathe. 

“Do shut up.” With an amused look at Harry, Severus dipped his head and captured Harry’s lips in his own. This time the kiss was slow, firm and sure as if they had all of the time in the world. 

“Your nose is cold.” Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Severus’ neck and sighed as he felt strong arms wrap around him. He wanted to burrow into Severus’ robes and stay there forever.

“Not just my nose,” Severus said drily and planted another kiss on Harry’s lips. “You should owl your friends and then perhaps I might have you all to myself for a bit.”

“Oh…” Harry nodded at the thought of what that might entail, his eyes closing to the images which flitted through his mind. He shook himself and scrambled up, grabbing some parchment and a quill and sitting next to Severus as he began to scratch out a note.

_Hermione_

He could feel Severus’ breath hot against his ear and he cleared his throat as he squirmed a little in place.

“Are you quite alright, Harry?” Severus moved his arm along the back of the sofa and his fingers brushed the back of Harry’s neck.

“Fine, just thinking about what to put next.” Harry cursed under his breath when his voice squeaked a little and he firmly pressed the pen back onto the parchment.

_Poor George. I can’t imagine how rubbish he must have been feeling. I hope you and Ron and everyone are looking after him. I will be there tomorrow to see you all._

“Severus?”

“Hm?” Severus had turned his head a little and Harry was quite sure his ear was being kissed. He closed his eyes and shivered a little before he continued.

“Would you like to come with me tomorrow? To the Burrow, I mean – for lunch.”

“Yes, Potter, I will come with you.” Severus tapped his hand on the parchment. “Hopefully sooner than tomorrow if you get a move on.”

“What do you mean?” Harry turned to Severus with a frown and then felt heat rise to his cheeks once more and he turned back to the parchment with a gulp.

_Severus is with me, all fine. Long story, will explain tomorrow._

_Harry._

_P.S. Severus will come to the Burrow for Christmas too – hope that’s alright with Molly and Arthur._

_P.P.S. No need to send a reply, the owl looks knackered._

Harry quickly fixed the letter onto the owl’s ankle and then stood to open one of the small windows. He watched the owl fly out and reached up to the window, standing on his tip toes.

“Allow me.” Harry dropped back down and let out a low groan as Severus stood behind him and reached to close the window, the motion pressing the length of his body against Harry’s back. Harry turned as best he could and looked up at Severus as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s ear. “You will have to tell me what you enjoy.”

“I don’t understand.” Harry pulled back so he could see Severus properly and saw a momentary confusion on Severus’ face.

“I should like to know what you enjoy…sexually.” Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry as he asked the question and pulled Harry from the window, back to the sofa. He sat down and tugged Harry down with him, wrapping his arms around him again and nuzzling his neck.

“How the bloody hell should I know? I’ve only ever kissed two girls, and one of them cried when I did. Then there’s been the stuff with you and you already know all about that. As you buggered off pretty much straight away I can only imagine I must be a pretty crap kisser.” Harry felt Severus still and then he felt the arms around him tighten until it was nearly impossible to breathe.

“What of those _friends_ you mentioned during our night at the pub?” Severus spoke with a low growl, his voice laced with a hint of anger.

“What friends? Hermione and George? Well I’m hardly shagging them. There was one bloke who tried to chat me up but I told him I wasn’t interested. To be honest I’d spent most of the evening thinking about you. I wondered if you had a huge mahogany desk to read your owls at. Was I right?”

“You sentimental, insufferable, idiotic little _twit!_ ” Severus pulled his face back from Harry’s neck and swatted him lightly over the head. “Why would you allow me to think you were entertaining numerous men?”

“Entertaining numerous…” Harry rubbed the back of his head and sputtered a little at Severus’ question. “I don’t know what gave you that impression – I always said I didn’t have any experience, you knew that.”

“But I fully expected you to _go out and get it._ ” Severus shook his head and pressed their foreheads together. “It is the reason I did not pursue you after the first Ball. I am not an easy man to be with and I am older than you. I believed it for the best to allow you to experience what you wished in the hope that when you had done so you may see fit to return.”

“I didn’t realise.” Harry thought about Severus’ words for a moment and then felt hot with nerves, his body trembling a little. “So it’s not what you want - _I’m_ not what you want? You expected me to be more experienced by now and instead…”

“Instead it seems as if you really are all mine.” Severus shushed Harry and pulled him close as he spoke into Harry’s hair, his voice thick with emotion. “I simply wanted you to have experiences I knew I wouldn’t be able to let you have if you were with me. I am a jealous and possessive man, Harry and I do not share easily.”

“Bloody hell, I wouldn’t want you to _share_ me.” Harry pulled back to look at Severus. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “So what happens next?”

Severus stood and pulled Harry into his arms again. He looked down at him and leaned forward to kiss him, the same soft, relaxed sort of kiss that promised a future. “I suggest we go upstairs.”

“Oh…right…of course.” With a gulp, Harry took Severus’ hand and clung onto it a little as they moved upstairs to Harry’s room. “Well, that’s the bed, but I guess you can see that. Sorry the sheets are a bit messy, they’re clean but I never iron them you see and Hermione won’t let me get a house elf. There’s my desk and there’s a bathroom off through the door on the end of there, and that’s about it, really.” Harry felt Severus wrap his arms around him as he talked and leaned back into the embrace, his body taut with nerves.

“ _Relax_ , Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the first Ball when he had only been eighteen and realised how young he must have seemed to Severus then and what Severus had been doing all of this time. He nodded and let his body relax into the embrace before pulling back a little when he had taken his moment. 

“I’m going to let you lead – just like dancing.” Harry moved to the bed and pulled off his socks, frowning at the rest of his clothes and wondering if he should just take those off too. As he contemplated what to do, he felt the bed dip beside him and turned to see Severus stretched out on the bed, his own feet bare, as he leaned against the headboard and arched an eyebrow at Harry.

“I thought you intended to let me lead?”

“Oh, I do. I just wondered if I should….no…right.” Harry nodded and moved up onto the bed, next to Severus. He was about to say something else, something to do with apologising for the way the bed creaked a bit sometimes, but before he could get any more words out Severus kissed him.

Harry was quite sure he had never been kissed like that in his life. The sound, confident movement of Severus’ lips over his own and the heat and passion of the kiss made heat pool in Harry’s stomach as he felt his body react and tried to shift a little so Severus wouldn’t feel it, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

“Do not.” Severus pulled Harry back against him and moved his hand down Harry’s chest to the front of his trousers. He pressed the heel of his palm against Harry’s cock through the thick material and squeezed for a moment. “I can assure you I am _very_ happy to feel you grinding this against me.”

“I’m not grinding.” Harry felt his cheeks heat and his voice sounded rough and eager. Severus chuckled and pushed Harry onto his back and settled over him.

“No, you’re not. Well I do believe I shall have to change that.” With a slow smirk at Harry, Severus captured his lips again, the kiss hot and demanding. Harry could feel Severus hard against his stomach, he could feel Severus’ hands everywhere, touching him and teasing him as he lost himself in the kisses. He pressed up and ground his cock against Severus, just as Severus has said he would. 

“Please…please, Severus.”

“What would you like, Harry?” Severus smiled against Harry’s lips, making Harry moan again. 

“Too many clothes.”

“I see.” Severus pulled back from Harry for a moment and grabbed his wand off the side. With a flick of his hand their clothes left their bodies to form neat piles on the chair in the room. “Is that better?”

“Oh _Merlin_!” Harry nodded frantically and pressed up again into Severus. “Do you have more spells like that?”

“Well…perhaps a few…” Severus nodded and pressed his lips to Harry’s ear as he trailed his hand in between Harry’s legs, fondling his balls. “But I confess I much prefer to do everything else by hand.”

“I’m definitely not complaining.” Harry moaned and bucked into Severus’ hand. He watched Severus move down his body, and hissed as Severus took one of his nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it and then nipping at it lightly. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“You enjoy that?” Severus smirked against Harry’s skin and looked up at him with dark eyes. “There are a great number of thinks we can enjoy exploring together if you find that area particularly sensitive.” He dipped his head again to capture the other nipple, clearly enjoying the way his actions made Harry writhe into the mattress. “I think you may also enjoy me using my mouth in other places, of course.” Severus lifted his head and moved down Harry’s body to settle between his legs. He blew lightly over Harry’s cock and watched it twitch beneath him as Harry reached down to tangle his hands in Severus’ hair with a breathless chuckle.

“Please, don’t bloody tease me – I’ve waited too long.”

“So you have.” Severus looked at Harry his eyes dark. “I would say that deserves a reward. Pay attention, Harry, I intend to take my time teaching you how to do this so that you can return the favour one day.” 

“Oh trust me, I’m paying attention.” Harry grinned at Severus and wiggled under him slightly, drawing a low growl from Severus. Severus pressed his lips over Harry’s cock and took him down to the root, working his tongue along the shaft and shifting Harry’s legs apart with his hands. In that moment, Harry couldn’t think straight or do anything other than drop his head back and buck up a little, allowing pleasure to overtake him.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt Severus’ fingers pressing back behind his balls, slick with a substance Severus must have spelled onto his hands. Harry moaned and clenched his hand hard into Severus’ hair. He pressed back against the finger which Severus worked slowly inside him, ignoring the uncomfortable new feeling and letting his body relax to the new sensations. As Severus worked in a second finger, Harry felt them curl inside him, lightly brushing a spot which made his body arch. The movement seemed to give Severus renewed vigour and Harry felt the pleasure coiling and building as the combination of Severus’ mouth around him and fingers brushing the spot inside him finally pushed him over the edge. With a sharp cry he came, calling Severus’ name as he did so.

Severus let out a moan around Harry’s cock and slid off him. He slicked his own cock with another spell and moved up Harry’s body to press against him. Despite himself, Harry stiffened because _this_ was the moment. Severus seemed to notice Harry’s body go taut beneath him and he ran a hand down Harry’s side, capturing his lips and soothing him with a kiss. When Severus pulled back he raised a hand to Harry’s face and cupped his cheek.

“I am quite prepared to wait if you wish – there are other things we can enjoy together, we do not have to rush this.”

“No…please…” Harry shook his head, despite his nerves and licked his lips slowly as he looked into Severus’ eyes. “Fuck me.”

“ _Harry._ ” With a groan at Harry’s words, Severus pressed into him in a smooth, hard, thrust and kissed Harry’s neck with a deep moan as Harry forced himself to relax around Severus, the stretch uncomfortable, almost burning. After he had gathered his breath a little, Harry ran his fingers down Severus’ back and urged him to move. Severus did so, his thrusts hard, slow and deep as he moved Harry under him until Harry felt that spot inside him brushed again and again, his spent cock taking a renewed interest.

“I love…oh Merlin.” Harry tried to say the words he felt he had been desperate to say for such a long time but somehow he couldn’t get them out, his body almost shaking with need again as he ground back into Severus and met each one of his movements.

Severus moved his lips along Harry’s throat, his tongue capturing a little of the perspiration there. He moved his lips higher, along Harry’s jaw and then to a spot just below Harry’s ear which Harry was pretty sure had just made him whimper, of all things. When Severus spoke, his voice was slow, heavy, rough and ragged and far from the usual smooth purr Harry had become used to. “I know, little one – and I you.”

With that Severus moved Harry’s legs over his shoulders, pulling back and stroking his legs in his hands and he moved more rapidly. Through his own pleasure, Harry watched in fascination at the changes in Severus’ face, wanting to see him lose control. He felt Severus wrap a firm hand around his cock and groaned, giving himself over to the pleasure. He came hard again, jerking under Severus and clenching around him, the motions seemingly pulling Severus over the edge as their bodies moved together. With a low groan, Severus pulled out of Harry and collapsed onto the bed next to him, reaching for Harry to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Well that was bloody brilliant.” Harry pulled back from the kiss as soon as he was able and looked at Severus with a grin, a flash of nerves running through his body. “I mean…was it?”

“Yes, Harry.” Severus leaned in to kiss him again, his voice still a little rough. “I can assure you it was, as you say, bloody brilliant.” His hand trailed down to Harry’s backside and he gave it a light squeeze. “Are you quite alright?”

Harry wriggled experimentally and shrugged. “A little sore, but it’s not bad.”

“I’m sure I can get something for you if you are in pain.” Severus looked closely at Harry and kissed his forehead firmly.

“Nope – it’s alright. It’s not a _bad_ sort of pain. It makes it all feel real.”

“I see.” Severus gave Harry another amused look and then lay back so Harry could lie on his chest. 

“So do you think it’s over, then? I mean with the ghosts – the people you saw.” Harry rolled over with a slight wince and reached for his wand which he used to flick the curtains closed as he put on some music quietly in the background. As soon as he had done so he moved back into the warmth of Severus’ arms and pressed close against him.

“I believe so.” Severus stroked his fingers down Harry’s spine as he talked. “Although as we discussed, while the counter-spell may mean I no longer see ghosts the remorse is still there. I expect it always will be.”

“So you’re not going away anymore?” Harry frowned at Severus and tangled his feet in between Severus’ legs.

“I’m afraid the spell won’t change anything in that regard.” Severus shook his head and lifted his hand to card through Harry’s hair. “My business is going to take me away for a while. I am close to finding a cure for Lycanthropy and the materials required for my research are located abroad.”

“Well can’t you just bring them here?” Harry felt his heart constrict and everything felt cold.

“Alas, that will not be possible. It is not the way research works.”

“How long will you be away for?” Harry’s voice came out a little choked and he hated himself for it. “And when do you leave?”

“I am due to leave on New Year’s Day – I expect to be away for anything from six months to a year.”

“I see.” Harry looked at anywhere but Severus and wondered when he would remember how to breathe properly. “So this is just...a fling before you leave?”

Severus snorted and turned Harry to face him. “Do you imagine I am a man for casual acquaintances and one night stands?”

“I hadn’t imagined so, no.” Harry shook his head and then pulled a face. “Are you going to tell me a year isn’t very long when we have the rest of our lives ahead of us or something equally practical?”

Severus pulled Harry close and kissed him. “Not quite. I have been toying with the idea of asking you to come with me for some time. What happened tonight simply led me to believe that the notion you might accept is not as foolish as I may otherwise have convinced myself had we not had this time together.”

“You want me to come with you?” Harry looked at Severus, quite sure his mouth was hanging open just a little because of all of the things he had expected Severus to say, it definitely hadn’t been that. “You want me to help you with your Potions research?”

“Potter, if you go anywhere _near_ my Potions research or attempt to help me stir, chop, dice or even breathe close to any of my experiments I will be forced to hex you into next year.” Severus let out a snort and shook his head, looking somewhat horrified at the thought of Harry being in his laboratory. “You have had numerous Ministry jobs since I have known you, none of which have suited you at all and this latest Muggle endeavour is…well…it sounds as if it isn’t going to be the right match for you either.”

“That’s a polite way of putting it.” Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of his current employment and then rubbed his forehead out of habit more than anything else, still feeling horribly confused. “Well if you don’t want me to help you, what did you have in mind?”

“I wondered if you would consider an Apprenticeship – in Defence Against the Dark Arts – with a view to taking up the post at Hogwarts on our return to England. The current Professor is in situ only on a temporary basis and I have taken the liberty of speaking to Minerva about the possibility of a position for you. As you can imagine, Hogwarts staff would be delighted to have you back. I would be quite happy to offer you a little personal tuition.” Severus smirked at that and Harry thought this whole Apprenticeship thing sounded remarkably filthy.

“They would let me _teach_?” After he had recovered from the various scenarios he had conjured up when thinking about being under the tutelage of Severus, Harry allowed himself to process the idea properly. He thought about school for a moment and closed his eyes as he remembered the sights and smells of Hogwarts, a place where he had felt the happiest. “I would…it would be perfect.”

“I rather thought so.” Severus looked unspeakably smug and Harry would have laughed had he not been feeling a little overwhelmed by everything Severus had apparently done for him. One thought occurred to Harry and he pressed his forehead to Severus’ forehead for a moment, unable to believe this was really happening.

“Would you be happy to visit?”

“I would hope to do a little more than visit from time to time.” Severus snorted softly and kissed Harry, his lips lingering for a moment. “My work is flexible when it comes to location. The Hogwarts’ staff are fortunate enough to be given their own private living quarters which are more than adequate for a couple who wish to spend time together on a regular basis. I am sure we could make things work when it comes to living arrangements.

“If we don’t kill each other during our year abroad.” Harry grinned at Severus as his heart felt light and happy.

“If we don’t kill each other first,” Severus conceded. “Then it sounds like an acceptable proposition?”

“Yes – much more than acceptable.” With a happy laugh, Harry bounced on the bed a little and Severus reached out to steady him. “Severus?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“If you hadn’t had that stuff happen to you with the spell – if you hadn’t come here tonight – would you have left without saying goodbye?” Harry held his breath as he waited for the answer, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Perhaps.” Severus gave Harry a slow nod and his brow furrowed. “I like to believe I would not have done so, but my ability to articulate my thoughts when it comes to matters of the heart is not one of my greater strengths. I am afraid that is something you will have to come to accept about me.”

“Then it’s a bloody good job we had this snow storm.” Harry shuddered at the thought of the alternative and then felt his eyes widen. “I reckon it was magic – fate or something.”

“Sentimental Gryffindor twit.” Severus snorted lightly and rolled Harry onto his back as he settled over him. His eyes held an expression of amusement and Harry grinned back up at him.

“Well what’s your explanation?” Harry pressed against Severus.

“I’m not entirely sure I have one.” Severus pressed his lips against Harry’s and pulled back to look at him with the same amused stare. “Do you require an explanation? I’m afraid I am reticent to believe that fate would be on my side.”

“You are?” Harry laughed and played with a strand of Severus’ hair. “I don’t know, I think you do alright – you have more lives than a cat.”

“I am a powerful wizard, Potter.” Snape huffed a little and glared at Harry. “I can assure you my survival has nothing to do with luck.”

“But it’s just so strange…” Harry trailed off before speaking almost to himself. “Fred always loved the snow, you know. He would say so at Christmas when I was at the Burrow. Not enough snow this Christmas, not enough snow in England he used to say. George would always tell him they would go somewhere with loads of snow.” Harry swallowed a little thickly. “When they grew up.”

“Ah.” Severus nodded and gave Harry a small smile. “I do not believe in fate but I could well believe Mr. Weasley could have had a hand in ensuring I was completely unable to leave your home for a few hours. I imagine he would have found my attempts to use the Floo rather entertaining.”

“He would have done – perhaps George’s spell did work after all – Fred got to play one last prank on us both.” Harry grinned at the thought and then looked up at the ceiling. “Thanks, Fred.”

“You really are a most peculiar man.” Harry flicked his gaze back to Severus who continued to look at him with the same amused gaze. He kissed Harry again and this time the kiss lingered and Harry felt his body respond eagerly at Severus murmured over his lips, his hot breath which smelt like Firewhiskey and Christmas ghosting over Harry’s face. “Not that I am complaining.”

“I should hope not.” Harry felt his face break into a wide smile as he pulled the duvet tightly around them both and ran his hands over Severus’ back. He could feel the scars from the war raised on the skin under his palms and he swallowed back a rush of emotion as he burrowed into Severus’ neck and kissed the scar left by Nagini. “I have wanted this for such a long time.”

“Is that so?” Severus tugged at Harry’s hair to pull his face back so their eyes connected again. “How long?”

Harry thought about that for a while and then wrinkled his nose. “I think since the end of the war – since that first time you woke up in St Mungo’s and you were being a miserable bugger. I hadn’t realised until then how much I would have missed that – if you hadn’t woken up.”

Severus stared at Harry and then chuckled. The sound was low and rich and it made Harry squirm beneath Severus, unable to help grinning back. “You clearly have a funny idea of what it means to be romanced, Potter. I was hardly at my most charming.”

“I would like to see you when you are.” Harry laughed at the thought and quirked an eyebrow at Severus. “I suppose now we’re together you are going to have to step up your game in that regard. Buy me a dozen red roses and tell me how perfect I am for you as we gaze at each other over the firelight.”

Severus snorted and leaned down to nip at Harry’s ear. “If you imagine for one moment me to be the kind of man who will buy you flowers and simper over you, I’m afraid you will be sorely disappointed.”

Harry let his hands move over Severus’ back to feel the rough skin once more and swallowed around the lump in his throat, as he looked up at Severus. “I know what kind of man you are. You can be a right arse sometimes but I don’t care. I actually think I like it, in some ways – that back and forth.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “I’m some sort of masochist.”

“Is that so?” Severus chuckled, the same smooth sound which made Harry squirm again. “Well I’m quite sure I would have fun exploring _those_ inclinations.” His voice dipped into a low, smooth purr in Harry’s ear and Harry mentally cursed himself as he heard himself moan into the room.

“You would?”

“Yes.” Severus smirked at Harry and trailed his hand down Harry’s side, giving him a light squeeze. “It has been a long held opinion of mine that you would benefit from a thorough spanking.”

“Oh _Merlin_.” Harry groaned more audibly this time and then laughed, shaking his head at the breathless sound. “You’re a dirty bastard.”

“Quite.” Severus kissed Harry soundly and seemed to be making quite sure Harry could feel his interest, hard against his thigh. “Are you complaining, _Mister Potter_?”

“Oh no!” Harry shook his head and arched up into Severus as he tilted his head back to allow Severus to continue doing those things to his neck. “Not complaining at all, Professor.”

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Potter’s Quarters – Christmas Eve 2012**

“Are you ready?” Harry put his hand on Severus’ shoulder and waited for him to turn from the window. “They’re expecting us at the Burrow.”

“I am aware of that.” Severus turned, finally and wrapped his arms around Harry. “I suppose I was rather hoping to prolong our time alone for just a little longer.”

“Oh?” Harry grinned at Severus and pressed closer against him. “I don’t have any objection to that. We could always make up some sort of excuse, just this once.”

Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s for a moment. “You have noticed the weather?”

“No.” Harry peered behind Severus and then laughed with delight. “It’s snowing! It hasn’t snowed since-”

“Christmas Eve ten years ago, I believe.” Severus cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand and looked at him with the dark kind of stare which always made Harry melt. “You can understand why I wish to spend a little time alone with my husband, given the occasion?”

Harry looked at Severus and he suddenly wanted nothing more in the world than to have some precious time alone with him as he nodded and leaned into the hand on his cheek.

“I understand perfectly. The Weasley’s won’t mind if we’re round tomorrow instead of tonight – I think they only really ask us tonight out of courtesy anyway. It’s always a full house, particularly with all the kids. I’ll owl Hermione.”

“You are quite sure?” Severus carded his fingers through Harry’s hair and kissed his temple.

“Quite sure.” Harry moved back to grab a quill and some parchment as he scribbled out a quick owl which he sent out of the window before closing it behind him. “I do have one condition, however.”

“Oh?” Severus looked amused and tugged on Harry’s hand to pull him towards the bed. “And what’s that?”

“Can we spend the evening in bed with a bottle of Firewhiskey and reminisce? In between all of the other stuff, of course.” Harry grinned at Severus and pulled off his shoes as he began to unbutton his robes.

“The other stuff?” Severus pushed Harry back onto the bed with a smirk and batted Harry’s hand away to pluck open the buttons on the robes himself with a practiced touch.

“You know, the usual – you telling me all sorts of filthy things you want to do to me, me begging you to do them…that sort of stuff.”

“I see.” Severus smiled and Harry could feel it against his skin as he wound his arms around Severus’ neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “And you wish to reminisce?”

Harry pulled back from the kiss and moved back properly onto the bed as he propped himself up on his elbow. “Yes, I suppose I do. I want to know what _you_ felt, in all of those moments when I was falling in love with you.”

“We have discussed this before, Harry.” Severus kissed Harry slowly and chuckled. “You are fully aware of my feelings – what they were then and what they are now.”

“I know.” Harry grinned and kissed Severus on his nose, ducking the light swat he knew he would receive for taking such liberties. “I should like to hear it again, all the same.”

Severus hummed his agreement and settled under the duvet once they had both disrobed. He pulled Harry close against his chest and began to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. He clasped Harry’s hand - the one with the silver wedding band – in his free hand and twined their fingers together. The magic from the bonding spells they had cast over six years prior cast a warm heat over their clasped hands. Harry hummed happily at the feeling of warmth and safety their combined magic always gave him. Severus flicked his hand to start the Muggle CD playing and Harry hummed along, laughing.

“Hey – this is one of my favourites. The one that made your ears bleed.”

“Indeed.” Severus sounded amused. “I do believe after all of these years it has grown on me.”

“Like me?” Harry grinned up at Severus and earned himself a smirk back.

“Just like you. Now, if I am to reminisce with you, the question is where do I begin?”

“That’s easy.” Harry closed his eyes and burrowed as close to Severus as he could. “St Mungo’s, in 1998, just after the war…”

“Of course, when I woke up to find an irritating brat at my bedside, demanding I wake up.”

“An irritating _handsome_ brat – last time we did this you said I was handsome.”

“Well I was rather heavily drugged, Potter – I imagine I would have found anyone handsome at that point.”

“Alright, well carry on. I want to hear the part when you got a hard on from seeing me in my Auror uniform at the Ministry Ball.”

“I did _not_ get a bloody hard on! I am not entirely sure whose story you think this is.” Severus growled low in his throat but held Harry more tightly nonetheless.

Harry smiled and burrowed into Severus.

“It’s our story.”

“Yes.” Severus chuckled at that and kissed Harry’s head. “I rather suppose it is.”

**Owl from Harry Potter to Hermione Weasley, Christmas Eve 2012**

Hermione

Have you seen the weather? It’s bloody brilliant! Just like the night when Severus came round with his Firewhiskey and no one could get anywhere.

I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to spend the night at Hogwarts. We have a couple of things we want to do before we come round. We’ll be there for Christmas lunch as usual.

Love,

Harry.

P.S. Keep an eye on Mungo until we get there. Isn’t he the best crup you’ve ever seen? He’s a big ball of fluff and bright white, just like snow. I just know Sev’s going to love him.

_~Fin~_


End file.
